One example of a lampholder of conventional construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,997 and its corresponding French Patent Specification 2 555 824. This known lampholder comprises: a ring, which may for example be made of plastics material, and which is adapted to be fixed in or on the reflector opening, means such as projections or depressions which allow the lamp to be located in a position which is prdetermined both axially and circumferentially, or rotationally about the axis of the lamp, and removable securing means for the lamp, which conventionally comprise a clip, generally of "U" or similar shape and formed of spring wire, the clip being hinged on the ring at one end and being such that it can be hooked onto the ring at its other end, so as to engage on the lamp and hold it in position.
A lampholder of the above known kind does however have the disadvantage that two separate elements, made of different materials and by different methods, have to be manufactured and mounted one on the other. In addition, it is extremely complicated to use the same lampholder, of this type, in connection with lamps of different types.